Varsity Jacket
by YoutubeGirl
Summary: Superboy goes to visit Icicle Jr bringing along a varsity jacket. Because nothing says I love you and daddy issues at the same time like a 1950's tradition. Conner/Cameron Jr. SuperIce.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Conner suspected that it had to do with cheesy teenage soap operas and the picture of Superman back in his high school years. Conner had spent most of his time dodging the football coach/health teacher because thanks to one look, Conner was destined for football glory. They even made a jersey for him before he even agreed to be on the team!

The jersey wasn't that bad. It was black with yellow details including a yellow number eight. That was Superman's number. It was now his number. The Shield of El was Superman's giant red S and now it was his. That didn't mean that Superman died or anything that just meant that now he would have to share.

Along with the jersey came a letter jacket. The body was black with yellow sleeves, an H on the right hand corner, and 'Hornets' written on the back underneath a picture of you guessed it, a hornet. He had seen a few of the other cheerleaders wearing the letter jackets of guys on the team when he went to get Megan so they could back to Mount Justice together. He even heard the rumors that any day now Megan should be expecting to wear his jacket.

But Conner didn't want to give his jacket to _Megan_. She was nice and all but not all cheerleaders needed to wear a football player's letter jacket, they weren't in some cheesy teenage soap opera. Conner did know who he wanted to give his jacket to. That was how he found himself comparing his life to that of _One Tree Hill_.

That was also how he found himself waiting outside Belle Reve, with his jacket over his hand. He would have no trouble getting in or getting to see him. He was a member of Young Justice and that big red S on his chest was a sign for everyone to watch out.

But actually handing over his jacket? Conner had no sentimental value to it. It was just a black and yellow jacket with a hornet on it. It was just the sting of rejection if he said no to his jacket was too much to even think about.

The guards let him into Belle Reve and dropped him off the waiting room. Cameron's good behavior and Superboy's connection assured them that it would be fine for them to visit face to face. And so Conner was left waiting in a plain grey desolate room while Cameron was brought in.

Conner stopped looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open and his attention was brought to Cameron. He looked good, Cameron was the only person that Conner knew that could pull off being in jail. The prison guard cocked an eyebrow at Conner's jacket but Conner didn't paid attention, not when Junior was in front of him.

"Hey Conner. What's the deal with the jacket?" Cameron asked once the prison guard had left.

"I brought it. For you." Conner said handing Cameron the jacket.

"You're giving me your jacket? Wow, what's next your class ring and an announcement in the Happy Harbor High's newspaper that we're going steady?" Cameron said with a smile.

Conner felt his face falter.

"Don't be like that Con! I like the jacket." To prove this, Cameron put the jacket on. It was a bit too big for him seeing that Conner's biceps were bigger than Cameron's. "Did they give you a jersey as well?"

"Yeah." Conner said with a nod. He could feel the odd sense of pride that the other guys talked about when they saw their girlfriends wearing their jackets. That, that was their girl and everyone knew. Expect in this case Cameron was very much a male.

"Home and away I'm assuming?"

Conner nodded again.

"I would love to wear one if you don't mind." Cameron got closer and closer to Conner until Cameron's fingers were slowly walking up Conner's chest. "And only that."

Conner pulled Cameron's hand away from his chest and smiled. "I would enjoy that."

"I'm sure you would. Just like I'm sure that if you put in a good word for me, I might be able to get away with wearing this over my orange jumpsuit."

"I'm sure they couldn't say no to you." Conner said before kissing Cameron.

So maybe it was just the tiniest bit cheesy and deep down Cameron probably felt as though his masculinity had dropped but Conner didn't care because you know what?

He felt damn proud to let the world know that Junior was his.


End file.
